


loves me maybe

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Flowers, buttchin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stupid Ymir didn't have a sense of romance at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	loves me maybe

"What is this?"

She thought it should be obvious, but Christa humored her anyway. "It's a flower crown. It's pretty, right?"

"Pretty useless, maybe."

"Hey!"

But Ymir quickly caught the crown as Christa nearly dropped it in indignation. Then lifted it delicately up like something poisonous. "We're soldiers. We don't have time for flowers."

"They're not something you make time for, jeez!"

"I bet you made it just to make yourself look good, right? Sweet, gentle Christa and her sweet blue flowers--"

"No!" Red-faced and sputtering, but for some reason she looked more embarrassed than annoyed. Well, she looked both. "I mean, if it was for anyone else... but it's for you. I made it for you! I thought it'd look nice on you, that's why I made it!"

Wait, what? But Christa was already leaving in a huff before she could give the other girl a chance to recover. Stupid Ymir! Didn't have a sense of romance at all.

...

"What is this!"

She thought it should be obvious, but Ymir humored her anyway. "It's a titan. It's funny, right?"

"You brought me all the way over here to show me a dead titan?"

Ymir kicked at the bloody neck, reached down to pinch its massive cheek. "Yeah! I mean, look at its stupid expression. Stupid even by titan standards, right? And that double chin! Haha, it looks just like an ass--"

"I don't understand you at all, Ymir!"

"--So while I was killing it I was thinking of you and thought you'd like it. Is that such a crime?"

"Yes! What kind of girlfr... what kind of idiot would show off a corpse like this? That's something a cat would do. Are you a cat, Ymir?"

"Wait, what kind of question is that!"

And... she was already leaving again. Ymir ran a hand through her hair with a huff. Stupid Christa, didn't have a sense of humor at all.

...

But she caught Christa holding her breath trying not to laugh when Hange met them back at camp and asked them if they'd seen any deviant types. And the squad leader only looked even more confused when Ymir leaned over and whispered 'buttchin' in Christa's ear, smirked when the smaller girl collapsed in giggles. Ha, she knew it was funny after all.

... And then Christa caught her plucking the petals off of a flower that had fell off the crown. She didn't have time to think of excuses, could only stammer out the truth--she was playing a game, no, really--and then had to endure Christa's intent staring as she pulled off the last few petals, sweating bullets.

'she loves me'.

"You should know that already," Christa said, but couldn't keep the irritated look on her face when she yanked Ymir down for a kiss.


End file.
